The Quickie
by alwaysslowburning
Summary: Katara and Zuko have been married for almost a year, but between Zuko's duties as Fire Lord and Katara's as a master waterbending teacher, they've hardly gotten to spend any time together. Now they are finally able to come together, but unfortunately for the pair, so is the rest of the Gaang. How will they get away? Zutara. One-shot.


Katara never would have guessed that her friend's laughter would become something that would irritate her, but after a week of evenings full of Fire Whiskey, belches, loud guffaws, and spills (that of course she was in charge of cleaning up), Katara had had it. Ever since Sokka found out that there was a girl back at the Earth Kingdom with a crush on Aang, he hadn't stopped torturing the poor boy to try to get information out of him. This meant a lot of alcohol, and a very hungover Aang every morning. Toph loved it and claimed the alcohol made her vision blur in the "funnest" way, not realizing that the alcohol also made her even more obnoxious than usual. Katara was reminded of why she'd gotten into that fight with Toph so many years ago in the first place. As she cleaned alongside Zuko's maids - she felt too guilty to let them clean up after her, no matter how often they insisted that it was fine - she couldn't help but wish her friends would grow up. After all, they were in their twenties now.

Not only that, but she hadn't gotten a chance to be alone with Zuko since she'd gotten to the Fire Nation palace. She'd arrived with her friend's and hoped they'd get the hint. After all, he _was_ her husband. _But no. They were too selfish and thoughtless and, ugh,_ Katara thought, wringing her hands in the soapy cloth she was using to wash the dishes.

Speaking of her husband, he sat at the head of the table, a stack of scrolls in his lap beneath the table. Their friend's didn't notice that he was working in secret, as he went along with their jokes and made sure to keep up with the conversation. Really, though, Katara knew his thoughts were distracted by his last project. He'd been determined to shift the education of Fire Nation youth to something less nationalistic and more inclusive of the other nations. This meant a lot of paperwork, and a lot of migraines for the new Fire Lord.

Katara hadn't realized she was staring at her husband until his golden eyes caught her gaze. His mouth quirked and he gestured to the scrolls at his lap as if to say, _can't catch a break, can we?_ Katara couldn't help but notice what else was hidden between his legs, a piece of Zuko that Katara dearly missed.

Katara shivered and bit her lip, and Zuko's eyes shifted as he realized what she was thinking. Zuko moved the scrolls lower on his lap so that they were trapped between his thighs, and then, ever so slowly, he undid the top button on his silk trousers.

Katara bit down harder on her lip and without noticing she felt her hand cupping her breast. Zuko's eyes widened and she dropped her hand, blushing.

"Ira," Zuko called, and one of the servant girls approached him. "Another round of Fire Whiskey, please," Zuko requested, and Katara noticed him press something into her palm.

"To Fire Lord Zuko!" Sokka shouted, raising his glass and dripping some on himself as the drink sloshed.

"To Sparky!" Toph screeched, leaning into Sokka, who flushed even redder than he already was from the alcohol.

"Yeah, thanks Zuko," Aang said, smiling at the black-haired lord at the head of the table. "We really owe you. You've been so hospitable this week."

"It's no problem, Avatar," Zuko said. "Aang," he amended quickly. Aang grinned at him.

Ira returned from the cabinet with the fire whiskey, passing the note off to Katara as she passed, who turned herself toward the sink and read the torn piece of parchment quickly.

"Meet me in the washroom," the note said simply. Katara clutched the piece of paper to her chest before dropping it into the basin, watching it disintegrate in the tepid pool of water.

"Excuse me," Zuko said, and his friends nodded half-heartedly as they began downing the fire whiskey. With a small smile on his lips he walked out of the room, catching Katara's eye as he did. Katara forced herself to count to fifteen before she exited the room from the kitchen door, noticing that Ira had a knowing smile on her face. She exchanged a quick glance with the woman, who winked. With pink cheeks, Katara turned the corner and bounded down the hallway as quietly and as quickly as she could and entered the washroom.

Zuko stood with his hands against the high wooden basin and his eyes on the mirror in front of him. When he saw Katara in his reflection he turned on his heel and stalked toward her, undoing his hair as he went.

"Finally," Zuko said, and then his lips were against hers.

The kiss was hot and insistant. The couple had no idea how long the fire whiskey could distract their friends before they noticed they'd disappeared, and Zuko knew Katara couldn't bear being mocked by her friends about her sex life. Katara raked her hands through his hair, past his shoulders now, reveling in its softness. Zuko opened his mouth to hers and Katara took advantage, pressing her tongue into his mouth and against his. His mouth was warm from his own shot of fire whiskey and Katara pressed herself against him, realizing she enjoyed the taste of the alcohol more than she would have guessed. Zuko's hands tangled in her hair and she moaned in his mouth, and his hand came up to fondle her breast. Katara turned so her back was to the washroom wall and Zuko stepped forward, melding his body into hers. Katara's breathing hitched as he ground against her. She removed her mouth from his and kissed a line from his chin to his jaw, biting on the spot where his square jaw met his ear and then nibbling on his earlobe. Zuko jerked against her and breathed heavily into her ear.

"Katara," Zuko said, and her blue eyes met his.

"What is it?"

"I know this isn't the most romantic situation, but I would really like it if we could -"

"Way ahead of you. Pants, off," Katara said, tugging on the material at his hips.

"Are you sure?"

"Are you?"

"Yes," Zuko grunted in her ear as she tugged on him through his pants.

"So am I," Katara said, and then she was on her knees. Zuko pulled his pants off and Katara made work of his underwrappings. Faster than he was prepared for, Katara pulled him into her mouth, her warm lips wrapping around him and her tongue sliding up his shaft. Zuko fell back against the wall and Katara steadied herself by grabbing his upper thighs. Massaging circles into his legs, Katara took him as deep as she could, swirling her tongue against him.

"Ka- Katara," Zuko groaned, biting into his hand to still the sound. "Come here," Zuko said, "_Now_."

Zuko kissed his wife hard on the mouth, tasting himself on her lips, before falling to his knees. The couple switched positions and Zuko pushed her skirts above her knees and crawled beneath them. His head came up between her thighs, the silk of her skirts falling around him so he was hidden. He slid his tongue through her wetness before focusing all of his attention on her clit. Katara already felt the burning pouring through her - this wouldn't take long. It had been so long since anyone but her had touched her so intimately that it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge. Zuko began sucking on the bundle of nerves, and Katara felt her legs begin to shake. She gripped the sink to keep from buckling and Zuko applied more pressure, his hands snaking up her legs and running though the curls between her thighs. Zuko moaned against her and Katara gave in, the vibrations his sounds sent up her thighs too much for her to handle. Her orgasm hit her hard, and she didn't notice Zuko was standing in front of her until he started sucking on her breasts, pushing her shirt above them so he could have better access.

"I'm ready, Zuko," Katara said, still in a post-orgasm daze. Zuko pushed her skirts up and leaned into her, his hardness coming to meet her warmth, and Katara whimpered. All at once he was sheathed inside of her, and Katara bit down on his shoulder to hold back the cries fighting to escape her throat. Zuko grunted and pulled out of her before slamming into her. He wasn't deep enough.

"Katara, lift your leg," Zuko said, and Katara did as he said. Her legs wrapped around his narrow waist and Zuko held them there. Pushing his hips back, he removed himself from her and pumped his hips forward, his skin slapping against hers. Katara tangled her hands in his hair and began to work with him, grinding her hips down against him each time he flexed his hips forward. Their rhythm increased, and Zuko pumped into her with renewed vigor. Katara could feel the blindness overtaking her. Her arms reached out aimlessly, trying to find purchase on the wall. Zuko bucked against her, his movements becoming erratic, and Katara knew he would come any moment. She lowered her arm and pressed to fingers to his lips, and Zuko sucked on them willingly. She moved her hand down her body and slid it between the place where their slick skin met and began rubbing circles into her clit. Her hips clenched around his and Katara gasped, rubbing faster and faster. Zuko sucked on her breast, his teeth nipping her nipple, and Katara fell over the edge. Her nails dug into his shoulders and her eyes scrunched closed and her mouth fell open in a silent scream. She felt Zuko's climax as he exploded into her, filling her with cool liquid. His own knees buckled and the couple fell in to the floor, their limbs tangled.

"Oh, Zuko," Katara breathed into his shoulder, and his shaking hands left her legs to smooth over her hair. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as aftershock after aftershock left her twitching. By the time Katara came to, Zuko had cleaned himself off and pulled his clothes on. She bent the liquid from inside of her and poured it into the sink, and Zuko watched her trick with curiosity. He knelt in from of her and Katara held onto his shoulders and pushed herself up, her legs unsteady. Once she was able to stand she pulled him to her, kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Thank you," Katara said, her blue eyes loving. She was finally, finally content.

"Anytime," Zuko laughed, pressing a kiss to her neck. "I love you, Katara," Zuko murmured, and Katara kissed his lips once more.

"I love you too. We should probably get out of here. We do have friends to entertain," Katara said, and Zuko nodded. Adjusting and checking their appearances in the mirror, the couple exchanged pleased smiles. They walked out of the washroom hand and hand, and were shocked to see a grinning Toph standing out side of the door.

"Toph?!" Katara screeched, wondering how much she heard.

"Don't get all angry with me, Sugar Queen. Just came to warn you, Sparky," Toph poked her thumb at Zuko. "You guys weren't exactly quiet. Sokka may or may not be plotting to kill you," Toph said, laughing as if she were delivering the best news in the world. She wandered off, probably back to the kitchen to listen with glee to Sokka's plans, leaving a sputtering Zuko and Katara in her wake.


End file.
